Scal & Trik
by Lysythe
Summary: @_@Now it's Neapolitan and Sprite at FOUR in the morning.I seriously need to get to sleep.
1. The Nutzo Smartzos

        A/N: Okay, this may appear a bit Mary Sueish, but who cares? It's a STORY! And I only have the English version of Books 3-9, so I don't really know that much about 'em, like their ages 'n' stuff like that: (

Disclaimer: I merely own Urashima Libra and Konno Trisega. Nothin' else: P

***

        Two teen girls aged 14 and 18 bounded up the steps to Hinata Lodge. The 18-year-old brunette was clutching a large dark ruby and black rucksack and wearing a black top borderlined with flames and a pair of black slacks. The other was long and lean with elbow length crimson hair streaked with lime, clutching a burgundy and white gym bag dotted with stars and wearing an outsized amethyst top and skin-tight cerulean pants ending at the knees.

            "Hey Kit!" yelled Konno Trisega, a.k.a. the 15-year-old, a.k.a. Trik, banging the (locked) door. "Let*bang*us*bang*in*bang*!"

        "Hey Keitaro!" yelled Urashima Libra, a.k.a. the 18-year-old, a.k.a. Scal, high-kicking the wall. "O-*kick*pen*kick*up*kick*!"

        "Coming!" called a heavy-lidded Naru, exhausted from waking at 5 a.m. and remembering it was a Sunday. Scal and Trik quit hitting the door and wall and waited. Naru opened the door and stared dubiously at the pair before her. "Who are you?"

        "We are da Nutzo Smartzos!" grinned Trik, striking a pose.

        "Scal!" smirked Scal.

        "Trik!" laughed Trik.

        "Friendz foreva!" said Scal, folding her arms.

        "To the very end!" giggled Trik, pulling an arm around Scal's neck.

"Hey Naru, wha's goin' on here?" asked Kitsune tiredly, stumbling up to the door. She blinked blearily at the pair, widened her eyes and fainted. Naru glared at them.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Kit's my sis," said Trik.

"Kei's my cuz," smiled Scal.

"She's Libra, surname Urashima, best bud slash partner in crazy crime," grinned Trik.

"She's Trisega, surname Konno, what she said plus study buddy," beamed Scal.

"What the heck are you doing here, Tris?" moaned Kit.

"Studying for Todai, kicked outta house, same with her, don't call me Tris, it's Trik, unless you want me to call you Kiss, and that I know you hate, and…" Trik babbled on. Scal clapped a hand over her mouth, smiling tightly.

"Where's Kei? We need a place to stay, see if he'll let us stay here, end of story," stated Trik hastily. Naru and Kit sweatdropped.

"HEY KEITARO! YA GOT SOME NEW TENANTS! YER SIS OR COUSIN OR WHATEVER AND _MY_ SIS TOO! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Kit, her foghorn voice awakening the whole lodge.

"Whassa matter?" groaned Keitaro as he walked out of his room. He had just been having a _very_ pleasurable dream in which-err; I think it would be better to skip it. All I'll say is it involved chocolate sauce and Naru in a _very_,_ very _sensual way.

"HEYKEICANMEANDTRIKSTAYUNTILWEGOTSENOUGHMONEYFEROUROWN'PARTMENT?" shouted Scal into his ear. He jumped a foot in the air.

"Don't _do_ that, Libra," he moaned. "Fine, you can stay. I think there's a room next to the baths. You can share that."

And thus began the lunacy that finally had neighbors dub the Lodge 'Hinata Asylum'.


	2. The Flying Foot

        Scal and Trik explored their room. It had a spacious cupboard, and quite empty. Trik got bored quickly and began to unpack, searching for her bikini, while Scal tapped the back of the cupboard for a reason Trik couldn't fathom.

        "What the heck are you tapping for?" asked Trik intolerantly. Scal didn't answer until…

        "HIYAH!" cried Su as she burst from the secret passage, her foot targeting Scal's face. Scal had the sense to duck and the Flying Foot hit Trik's face.

        "@**$%%*(@%$%_))_()_$%$*&~@#$$#(&*@$#%%*)(%@@#$#^&&(*_++&^&$%%$@%^&$%$::{{|}{}?(&^#$%^(^$"{|}:?_+)(^#~$&)&%^#^%())&*/+-&*#$^$#&^^*&$$#^*^%#$$^&%&^$#%$%*%&^#$%#*^$(*&*%#$%^$$$%&*^*%$#^&^($#@@~#(&^%%##{|}::":??_(&^#@&^*&~$^&&$#%^$&%^*%$#&(!" screamed Trik as she hit Su towards the door and straight into Shinobu (who'd wanted to tell them that breakfast was ready).

        "Owwwww…" groaned Shinobu from under Su's belly. Scal blinked serenely at her accomplice and motioned to her to wake up the unfortunate young preteen. She heaved Su off Shinobu while Trik poured water on Shinobu so as to revive her.

        "Thanks," said Shinobu when she was awake. "Breakfast is ready. I hope you like eggs and prawns, and welcome to the Lodge." She scurried off to the kitchen to see if she could cook any more prawn omelettes to soothe her petrified heart (or else make her recover from Su's startlingly gargantuan weight).


End file.
